Egypt  Prince of the wind
by Allie The Wolf
Summary: Shadow is an Egyptologist, searching for the tomb of a prince.  its findings, conclusions seem most happy, but the trouble is only just beginning ...
1. Promo

_A very dark night, everything was quiet and even the wind made its presence._

_The few torches created a gloomy atmosphere, making a glimpse of a huge statue of Anubis, where two hooded figures were given meeting._  
><em>They gave him a sweet kiss, which lasted a few seconds. Then the two figures crouched on the feet of the statue, clutching to keep warm.<em>

_They remained there for who knows how long until some guards did not see them. The figures for fear of being discovered fled heading towards a building under construction._  
><em>Continued to be pursued so that they were in a dead end, and you had to climb on stilts unstable.<em>  
><em>They ran as they could until they found themselves in another's blind spot but there was no way out.<em>  
><em>The people who chased him wielding sabers were approaching.<em>  
><em>The dark figure stood in front of the companion to protect him, then suddenly the structure gave way causing him to fall on deaf ears<em>  
><em>The other unthinkingly throw, reached the beloved embraced him in a hug, and caderono the ground with a huge thud.<em>  
><em>After a few minutes the black figure shooting and saw beneath it the body of the beloved, with your hand try to find a shred of life. But the silence was residing in his body. Huge tears trickled from his eyes and tightening if the love scream all her pain.<em>  
><em>" Noooooooooooooo!"<em>

Shadow suddenly awoke, sweating and trembling. He looked back and saw the tent stayed for months in which **"still have that dream,"** she thought to herself.  
><strong>"Shadow, Shadow. We found something!"<strong> said a voice from outside the tent. Quickly she slipped into a t-shirt and went out.  
>Before him was Egypt ...<p> 


	2. The tomb of Prince

Shadow admired the wonderful view that was in front of him.  
>He always loved this place and its history, it was like part of him, asif that was his true home.<br>While he was relaxing at that magical and mysterious place, a voicecall him "Shadow! Hurry up. " I put the black hedgehog look to the owner of the voice, was a hedgehogs white hair, golden eyes with a strange, vaguely reminiscent of the plumage of a bird.  
><strong>"I'll Silver!"<strong> Shadow said catching. **"In good time! "** said crossing his arms to his chest.  
>Silver was the best friend (and one of the few bad temper T-T) is nowknown for a lifetime, and he was archaeologist specialized in dead languages (a real bookworm w).<p>

**"Then Silver, why this hurry!"** asked a little irritated Shadow (did notsleep much). Silver gave him a smile minion and taking him by thewrist and dragged him in the excavation. **"Silver! what the hell. youtell me what is going on ?"** said the black hedgehog who wasdragged by his friend.  
>Silver continuing to run said happy<strong> "we found the entrance to thetomb, "<strong> said this Shadow the Hedgehog is free from the power andran to the excavation, raising a huge amount of sand (and very fast ^3^).  
>When he reached the place he saw the diggers who ended upexposing the stone entrance of the tomb. At that moment came withthe Silver breath <strong>"Shadow ... .. how many times have... I told you not to run fast"<strong> he said sitting heavily on the sand** "Not everyone is as fast as you, "** I continue to complain as he drank a sip of water.  
>Silver Shadow is looking around<strong> "since you run, Parakeet?"<strong> saidhis friend chuckling, **"now do not start with the nicknames."** he said, rising suddenly, **"just because I have the ability to levitation, you do not have the right to make fun of me**, **"** said angry silver. Shadowgiggled and spun around **"is not why I'm calling Parakeet ..."** he said pretending to settle the spines.  
>Silver not understood immediately, as soon as I plug everything went as red as the stripes of shadow <strong>"Shadow you are an idiot !"<strong>Silver Scream embarrassed at the most.  
>Shadow but he laughed a lot, even if you did not see ...<p>

As soon as they finished discussing began to analyze the stone,after a good hour they managed to translate it.  
>Was what I was looking for more than a year, was the tomb ofNosic, The Prince of the wind. It is said that it was like the windblowing through the dunes if not faster. From the radiant beauty, like the sun in a cloudless sky, was also called the son of the in his grave, there were the most beautiful treasures of Egypt, including a gem called the Eye of Osiris (or chaos emerald green ^w^).<br>The two hedgehogs were at stake for the past three years to this research, two in the reading of texts and ancient papyrus scrolls,and more than a year searching for the tomb.  
>Silver and Shadow were arguing with each other, while twoworkers tried to open the huge mass of rock.<br>The sensitive ears of shadow, sensed an ominous hiss, and withinmoments the rock exploded letting out a strange substance.  
>Even faster as it happened, the black hedgehog was able to savethe two diggers. Silver And with his powers blocked the substance.<p>

Meanwhile, Shadow ran to the tent that served as a nurse, worked there in Morgan.  
>A beautiful woman with fiery red hair, and with two little white earsthat protruded from the head and a fluffy tail waving bored.<br>**"Morgan, wake up!"** cried the hedgehog putting the two. Morganheard himself called by name around, and red eyes met twobeautiful irises, a golden and the other blue.  
><strong>"Shady! What happened?"<strong> churches closer to the hedgehog** "Firstdo not call me Shady !"** said very irritated (he hates thatnickname 3)** "however today we finally found the Tomb, "** he said quietly, **"but there was a trap, the entrance of stone and werehit and exploded."** said.  
>While shadow told Morgan he visited the patients. Luckily it wasnothing serious, and after half an hour we both woke up.<br>But many now no longer wanted to continue and, almost frightenedthey left the site, continuing to say that it was a curse.

Now had come the evening and the two archaeologists were foundwith only four men left. The next day they would seek other diggers,but for the time was just time to go to sleep.  
>But the poor hedgehog onyx could not sleep, had the feeling thatsomeone was calling all the time.<br>When I finally managed to fall asleep was now past midnight and themoon peeked from behind a large dune. Shadow, however,continued to act as a result of a dream

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Dream -<em>**

_All around him was black, nothing seemed to exist in thatmysterious place. He wandered into the void until a small sparkshining before him._  
><em>Price reaches the glow and in front of him he saw a young hawkblue with golden wings.<em>  
><em>It was perched on a dead tree and dry, as soon as you touch thetree back to life, covered with flowers and leaves. The young falconis looking cute in the eyes, green eyes like emeralds irradiated by the sun, met the red ones. Now he had the feeling you've seenthose beautiful eyes.<em>  
><em>He tried to pet it, but it flies, I continue to fly back to him for what appeared an eternity.<em>  
><em>Then suddenly moved away from the hedgehog and fast flight away fromhim. Shadow ran after him and after I find on the groundmotionless.<em>  
><em>He picked it up very gently, and discover that there was more life in it. Without explaining why, you feel crushed his chest and a tear fellon the bird. As soon as he hit lit up, wrapping Shadow in his light.<em>  
><em>Then nothing ...<em>


	3. Dreams and Mysteries

_**- Shadow POV -**_

"Shadow!" I hear her calling my name from afar. "Shady! Answer!"said a female voice.  
>I can not figure out who is calling me, seem so familiar, but at the same time unknown.<br>I can not speak or even to get up "Shadow, I beg you this joke is not funny at all!"  
>They kept calling me closer and closer. After what seemed an eternity to hear someone approaching me.<br>"OMG! Shadow!" I hear the girl screaming and then I'm off the ground and still lost the senses.

_**- Normal POV -**_

It had been four hours since he had found Morgan and Silver,Shadow unconscious inside the tomb, with an ugly wound justabove the eye, was still lying unconscious in bed in his tent.  
>Morgan was asleep next to the sea urchin (had not slept a wink thatnight T ^ T). Instead, Silver was trying to decipher a papyrus in hishand when Shadow had found him.<br>Then a groan made him turn, Shadow was shaking. Now Morgan,awakened by the cries, began to sit and watch his cousin worried.

The black hedgehog continues to agitate the nervous tremblingand sweating in bed, whispering a name incomprehensible.  
>Morgan immediately hugged him gently stroking his head in an attempt to calm him.<br>After a few minutes my chest felt wet, and looking down saw himcry in despair. The fox was desperate, just once saw him cry so.  
>He began to cry herself to those painful memories. "Shady, pleasecalm down!" I implore between sobs, Silver stood there not knowing what to do and that he did not like at all.<br>And instinctively embrace the curl from behind crying silently in frustration.

After ten minutes of Shadow tears subsided but not stopped rigarliface. The atmosphere inside the tent had become dark and heavy.  
>Shadow slowly recovering consciousness, opening eyes and found himself crushed like a sandwich from her cousin and friend, "Boy,keep up the good I end up choking!" he said quietly thickly fromsleep (according to him -.-) "Shadow!" shouted in unison creaturescoming off a bit hard to see him better.<br>"Can you tell me what are you doing in my tent?" he asked angrily,not like that you invade his personal space. The poor were leftspeechless.  
>Then he looked at them carefully and note some red eyes andtears coming down their cheeks.<br>"why are you crying? you and the dog dead?" said acid.

There was a long awkward silence, until ...  
>"UGLY IDIOT! were worried about YOU!" shouted in unison, givingquite a heavy punch on his big head, with a vein that throbbed onhis forehead. "You! what the hell you guys and got so suddenly?"said the curly black rubbing the sixth sore.<br>"you ask is there as well?" Morgan said, flushed with anger."We've tried all night thinking I was dead!" said still angry starting to cry.  
>"What do you mean 'almost dead '?" alarmed by the comment of her cousin said. The two looked impressed by his answer, andpassed on the curly look of disbelief and irritated by words.<br>"I really do not remember anything?" Silver asked leaning his handon the shoulder of his friend. Shadow looked at him in the eyes andshook his head.  
>Both sighed and looked seriously began to tell.<p>

_**- Morgan POV -**_

**-flash back -**

I woke with a start, all sweaty and agitated. Stano I made a dreamthat I can not remember.  
>I put on my dressing gown and went out of my tent in an attempt tocalm down.<br>It was still night and feel chills as I walked to warm up I head to the tent of my cousin.  
>I have a bad feeling about Shadow and I want to see if it goes well.<br>By silently inside, I will not wake.  
>As soon as you are close to the known immediately that his bedwas empty.<p>

Now I went to look worried, I tried unsuccessfully for nearly an hourand a maximum of concern I went to wake Silver.  
>After showing we went immediately to look for him together.<br>I spent hours, so that one day was done, I started to have crisis of anxiety and even silver was very worried (even if he can keepquiet).  
>We went to the grave and something told me to look in there.<br>We turned to passages here for who knows how long, then we found him in front of a wall fat. It was on the ground unconsciouswith a nasty wound just above the eye, immediately took him awayfrom them.  
>Before I left I took a look at the wall, there was a majestic hawkblue with golden wings and emerald eyes ...<p>

**- End flashback -**

**_**- Normal POV -**_**

Shadow had been shocked by the story of Morgan, did notremember anything. The last thing I remember really have green eyes staring at him, lived a thousand emotions in those , curiosity, pain, happiness, but love, especially love. Forthe rest it was all black.

They spent two weeks since the accident, and shadow had beensegregated for this period in his tent, under a doctor's prescription(Morgan obviously XD) even if the hedgehog did not like thissituation at all.  
>After managing to escape (to him as if he was in prison, could not do anything) went to the excavations which were still continuedwithout him<br>With a lot of attention within the various tunnels to reach the burialroom. Inside there was that silver was deciphering hieroglyphics.  
>"Hey! Silver" salute the hedgehog "I Shadow, I see that Morganbrought out to you at last!" said the happy friend "who told you that Igave to the circumstances?" Shadow minion said, crossing his arms to his chest. Silver, in turn, sigh heavily, "you know what willhappen when he finds out!" said in exasperation, "Who said that tobe told" Shadow chuckled guess by his friend that he should keep his mouth shut otherwise ...<p>

Sopo looks a little struggle (which of course Shadow won) bothbegan to work.  
>The room was beautiful decorated with gold and emeralds, thinkabout the story of young prince. The coffin was completely goldwith various shades of blue gemstones. The mask that coveredpart of the face was also golden but it was studded with gems ofvarious green dye and two beautiful emeralds in her eyes.<br>Shadow on the sarcophagus known that upon a huge and beautifulred gem, but it was completely shattered. It seemed as if touchedcould become dust. "Silver, what happened to this red gem on the sarcophagus?" asked a little worried, he did not want to ruin ithappened to someone like that.  
>"As a Shadow?" asked Silver, Indian hedgehog the red jewel andsilver seemed to be crying.<p>

Shadow saw his friend in that strange moment in trans and was abit worried. "Silver, are you okay?" he asked putting a hand his shoulder.  
>Silver in touch from the trans went out and looked in his eyesshadow, golden eyes, we read in the pain and guilt.<br>"Silvre ... let me know if you're working too hard, " said Shadowworried for his friend. Silver recovered back to always say "No, I'm fine. ... It's just that nothing, "he said looking away from thehedgehog. "However we found it so, " he said, and return to it's walls.

They spent the rest of the day to work without saying a word,shadow and silver was concerned about this and not at all ataciturn.  
>Shadow was about to say something when they heard a Voleinhuman<em> "SHADOWWWWW !".<em>  
>The hedgehog felt a horrible feeling of death around him, slowlyturned around and in front of him was a furious Morgan.<br>Sullen eyes ears and tail erect, and Shadow turns to have a forked tongue uscirli view of the ring furiously.  
>"Mor ..." Shadow did not have time to say anything but Morgantook him by the shirt and dragged him away, "Silver! please help me!" said the hedgehog black despair.<br>Silver did not move a finger, he knew quite well that in these casesand report them far better (but have not been able to explain thecharacter very similar, only instead of shadow morgan and verysocial and asocial). Meanwhile, Shadow was taken away by theangry cousin.

They spent four months from that episode had finished and nowreveal all. And the next day they should all come home.  
>"He finally comes home!" Morgan said as a child to the candy store "I can not wait to embrace my beloved DJ and my little crazy, " she said with dreamy eyes a tiny heart (little crazy and Meggie W^ ^ suit the mother) and continued to bounce in his room (now it was a week that had moved into town).<br>"Morgan're just impossible!" he said putting his cousin sent her toface "looks like a little girl, " he continued, "even if it was, none of your business, " he said by the tongue.  
>Shadow gives up and he returns to his room, had to get up veryearly tomorrow. But Silver said he would be in for some time inEgypt, says he has to do something very important.<br>Shadow about deckchairs on the bed and immediately fall asleepwithout dreams.

_- Travel by air -_ (leaving a stressful journey for some and boring for someone else TT)

Finally he was at home, and just open the door you feel a weight on my head and something rough stood on his forehead.  
>Shadow I look up and saw that it was Nefertiti, his beloved took her in his arms and began to scratch behind the ears and immediately begins to purr happily.<br>"I see you are not Nef?" said jolly shadow moving towards theblack leather couch.  
>I find the curl Nef few months before leaving for Egypt, and at first had feared that after nearly two years he would not longerrecognized.<br>Instead, here she is pampered by the rich is black (like a cat andvery antisocial, does not get along with anybody except shadow of course ^ w ^)  
>Nef was a beautiful black and white cat, but its peculiarity, and hadtwo different colored eyes: one red and one green.<p>

After about half an hour of pampering the hedgehog put the cat on the sofa and went to unpack. Once finished he went into his officeto finish some paperwork (which of course he hates with all his heart). Now known a package on his desk, and carefully open it.

Inside was what looked like a little more, but it was strange ...inside it was full and heavy.  
>Was unable to understand what it was and who had sent him and,at that time within Nef that seeing the object starts to blow for the defense.<br>"Nef! with you?" he asked turning feeling the breath of the cat. In a moment the cat jumped on by making them drop the jar thatcrumbles.  
>"Nefertiti! what you came to mind!" he said angrily throwing the catout of the studio and locked the door.<p>

Shadow bent down to pick up the pieces and just then I notice something that glowed green, and immediately took off all thepieces of clay and found himself in front of a huge emerald green.  
>But it was very strange inside there were carved hieroglyphics,shadow them read, <em>"You, who was brought back to life by adevoted love. brings to life one who was loved, and ensure that you find one who loves"<em> Shadow did not understand what those wordsmeant, and while he thought the jewel began to glow intenselyenveloping everything around it then dark.

Meanwhile, in a specific place in the city, a huge museum in athreatening shadow was around the sarcophagus of the princebegan to tremble, and at that moment a glimpse at the sky andthunder began to rain ...


	4. Mephiles

The next morning, Shadow awoke on the desk of his study. You look around and I saw him in front of the Nef staring at him.  
>Carefully got up and stroked the head of the cat. "Good morning, Nef" said assonance "sorry if I upset yesterday!" I keep scratching my head gently, and Nef happy purring.<br>After a good half hour of pampering, went to the kitchen and how you prepare your coffee every morning.  
>While sipping that drink beloved<br>"Hello!" he said angrily, hating what they call it in the early morning"always cheerful!" said a female voice, "Morgan! what the hell you want!" growl "a dog kennel ... You must come immediately to the museum!" angry said "what happened?" asked exasperated by his cousin "Just Come!" scream angry and hung up.  
>Shadow bored and did as he was told, after a quick shower and left the house.<p>

Arrived at the museum saw a lot of police did not move anyone.  
>"Stop! You can not go!" said a policeman with a fat mustache blacks. "I work here! Then let me go!" said showing them her pass, "I'm sorry but I do not pass the order to anyone!" said even authoritarian.<br>Of course the shadow was getting nervous and was about to commit a crime when "Let him go!" said a purple cat "But detectives ..." I try to speak "I told him to let him pass!" he said with fire in his eyes "Ok .. you can go .." scared and said let pass the black hedgehog.

They walked inside the building. "Thanks Blaze. If I had not arrived I would have made a killing!" Shadow said, pointing to the cat "you're really in a good mood this morning!" ironic said "then you know what happened?" churches to reach the office of Morgan, she is a anthropologist and also a degree in medicine. "I do not even know me! stamens Morgan called me saying to come."  
>Inside was Morgan who spoke with a policeman, after a few minutes he had finished and turned to the two "finally you're there you two?" said angry<br>"Morgan, what happened?" asked the hedgehog and the cat together.

"There was a theft last night!" bringing them into the crime scene said "what has been stolen?" Blaze churches as a good detective.  
>"It was stolen from the mummy of Nosice!" said "WHAT!" Shadow shocked scream "you this morning, I went to record the findings when I found this scene." said, pointing to the mess hall.<br>Everything was loose, boxes with the contents spilled all over the floor broken glass, and in the middle of the hall was destroyed as the sarcophagus was broken with bare hands some jewelry had been stolen.  
>Inside it was completely empty, nothing was inside.<br>"How could this happen!" Shadow said, between anger and astonishment, "nobody knew it, we just got back yesterday!" I continue to give rave  
>"Shady please calm down!" Morgan said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "How can I be calm? It took me three years, and you tell me to stay calm! ..." Morgan could not continue because it gave him a slap "Stop it NOW! and go to my studio! BACK WHEN YOU will be calm!" driving him from the room screaming.<p>

Shadow walked slowly, "why I take it? Ok, I've impiagato years ... but why and how if I had been stabbed in the heart?" I think to curl if unable to comprehend the scene before.  
>In thinking that he did not notice the wrong way, and finds himself in the hall of mummies unknown. Suddenly the atmosphere becomes heavy and the lights begin to dance. Everything seems to revolve around the urchin, who fell to the ground. <em>"Shadow ..."<em> hiss of a voice "and who" asked the hedgehog scared seeing no one.  
><em>"... shadow ... "<em>the hiss got louder, "Let me see if you dare!" scream in an attempt to give himself courage _"... oh shadow ... you have not changed, "_said the whistle.  
>Shadow is feeling the breath freeze in place on the cold neck. And someone took away causing a huge shiver down my spine.<br>"Who ... who are you?" it was obvious that he was scared _".. oh shadow. the right question is not who I am ..."_ wheezing, and shadow feel as if they were licking her cheek.  
>That feeling made him tremble and shudder even more. <em>"... it's who you are!"<em> said the hedgehog and at that moment you hear around the throat and shake off the ground.  
>The strange presence continued to forge ever stronger gradually taking away my breath the hedgehog, who tried to free himself, but could not.<br>The view was starting to come unless the breath was almost absent and that we were missing a few hours spicy neck _"... I'll do what I have done thousands of years ago ... Noshaw ..."_ hissing the last word with contempt and pure hatred. Only one thing was the Shadow's head at that moment ... WHO WAS NOSHAW ?.

By now he was dying, and saw his life in an instant. But the last figure he had never seen before, or at least believed. It was the blurred image of a beautiful blue creature who smiled with love ...  
>With that image that warmed the heart, was about to release the last breath when you hear a voice, "STOP!" At that moment I leave the presence grip and fell heavily to the ground.<br>Shadow I try to watch his savior, does not believe his eyes ... Silver front of him was dressed in a strange way that he could not focus.  
>"Stay with them away!" said a voice cold and authoritarian, semi-conscious, but the hedgehog could hear those words a break, as if trying to hold back the tears.<br>_"Look who's here ... the kid!"_ said the presence at that time took shape, a cloud of black smoke appeared very similar to a hedgehog Shadow. "do not you dare call me ... so Mephiles!" he said with arrogance and safety _"As we acids morning ... you remember ... the sweetest kid,"_ said appearing behind the curly white "Go." said, clenching his fists _"My dear Silver ... your feelings will lead you to the grave before I then!"_ Starting from nothing, and told him a mouth full of sharp teeth (type Piragma) and a black tongue licked the ear of the poor urchin rabrividire doing.  
>His response was imediate and threw him with his powers on the other side "Do not you dare touch me!" furious howl with a golden aura around him.<br>Mephils back smoke_ "for now you win! But the next vote will not be so lucky"_ and all around and shoot the two urchins became completely white.


	5. Dreams and Tears

The figure of Silver, slowly approaches the hedgehog unconscious, knelt and said, "Shedow, wake up!" I continue to repeat it.  
>Figs do not get up the black sea urchin with a start in a white room, in front of him was watching him and Silver Morgna worried.<br>"Shadow! But I find a taste for make me worry about you idiot!" Morgan said angrily, and gave them a punch on the head.  
>"Morgan! Want it to stop beating me!" said the angry hedgehog. "you deserve this and other" counters showing the teeth (canines has beautiful long) "the usual excuse! admit that we enjoyed that" the hedgehog says jumping out of bed.<br>The two began to argue, do not put silver in the middle. She knew it was a bad idea to try to calm them down, so expect that they finished fighting.

After nearly an hour of arguments, Silver spoke, "then you're done I have to call someone?" I cross my arms watching the two friends.  
>Both began sulking and remained silent for a minute. Then Shdow breaks the silence "Silver what are you doing here?" he asked pointing to the white hedgehog.<br>"Two days ago, Morgan contacted me, telling me that you had had an accident. I took the first plane and I am here," says simply "Crash! What incident?" Morgan turned to churches. "How do you remember? I found you dying in a sea of broken glass! and you do not remember !" shocked looking at his cousin said.  
>Shadow did not remember anything after he was expelled from the room everything was black ... just remember one thing, a name he had heard ... Noshaw.<br>And with it, a roundup of feelings and memories that could not focus.  
>Everything was focused on an indefinite blue figure, anything tried to focus the image was useless. It was as if she would remember it, this made him a big headache. "Shadow, are you okay?" the hedgehog asked placing his hand on the shoulder.<br>"Yes, I only have a headache," said this went back to bed and fell asleep.

- Shadow Dream -

Egypt, was a dark night without stars and gave two figures meet in front of the huge statue.  
>"Noshaw, finally! I missed you," said the blue creature hugging close a curly black and red.<br>Noshaw hug him back, "I've missed you too my little hawk" he said gently kissing his forehead.  
>Beamed and kissed her lips, which he loved.<br>Noshaw embraced him deepen the kiss, and the blue figure wrapped his arms around his neck.  
>After a few moments, the language of the black sea urchin gently brush the lips of the beloved asking for input.<br>Felix gave him the mind, bringing together their tongues in a whirling dance that was both moaning with pleasure.  
>Red and black hands came down to the blue back, enjoying the feel of soft fur.<br>A hand came down, until you reach the small tail in motion. He took it and immediately began to play with it.  
>The blue hedgehog is detachment from the kiss moaning, his face turning red. On the face of a smile appeared Noshaw bully "you like?" I whisper in her ear continuing to play with his tail.<br>The Hedgehog had become more red than before, and remained silent, hearing no answer he began to kiss her neck.  
>"ahhh ... .. Nos. Noshaw" groaned the great dome of the beloved, tilting his head to give them more space.<p>

Then suddenly the two lovers were surrounded by a dust storm, which made them disappear.  
>When the wind down, the place around them was different, it was a small room where a bunch of candles lit up the place so heavenly.<br>The blue hedgehog was lying on a soft mattress, looking lovingly upon him the undisputed mate.  
>Noshaw comes close to his ear and whispers, "You are wonderful," said the hedgehog by blushing.<br>He began to give sweet kisses on his forehead, slowly came down to reach the soft lips.  
>Start kissing and eagerly to taste them, causing moans of pleasure to another.<br>Meanwhile fishing hands traveled over the body onyx, causing shivers to both small and moans. Hands reached a particularly private area of the black sea urchin making moaning loudly.  
>Then they wade in the lusty eyes and a smile appeared on his face, "we look forward ..." smiled in amusement, the blue hedgehog became red "Shut up idiot" hissing acid and embarrassed.<br>Noshaw chuckles and gently kisses her lips "do you know lovely" whisper.

Then blue hedgehog took over and found himself on top of that black, his face you could see the lust and embarrassment, and I start to bite the neck by another shiver. Slowly begin to kiss and lick her white chest making him moan softly.  
>Every time down the moans of the black sea urchin echoed louder, smile, pleased by the blue hedgehog ...<p>

Then he stopped and looked, and fixed in Noshaw eyes, green eyes began to lose light and became opaque.  
>Noshaw you fear, and just loved the touch crumbles in his hands making sand.<br>A mighty wind carries away the sand off the various candles, leaving nothing in the black sea urchin.  
>Tears came to his eyes red, his pain and scream " !"<p>

- End of dream -

Shadow awoke above jumping, sweating and trembling.  
>He felt a great pain in the chest that he could not explain and I begin to cry.<br>He cried in despair without knowing even the reason, he did not remember anything about that dream, only the feelings remained.  
>Happiness, and then sudden pain and anguish. Shadow stood there weeping at what seemed a lifetime.<br>Until you hear someone climbing on the bed, around and saw that Nefertiti was looking worried.  
>He realized that he was at his house, the cat approached him with affectionate gesture begins to lick away the tears.<br>This went on for several minutes until the tears stopped flowing, shadow embrace with gratitude nef scratched behind the ear.  
>"Thanks baby!" he said softly, Nef begins to purr softly.<br>They remained so for the rest of the day, as long as both do not both fell asleep.


End file.
